Jun Norton
Jun is the older brother of Alex Norton, and the next guildmaster for The Three Knights Guild. He is the strongest mage in the guild, aside from Louise Sankishin, and takes SS, 10 year, and 100 year missions, although he has only survived one 100 year mission. Appearance He takes the appearance of an adult man, with brown hair, which goes down to his neck, and purple eyes. He wears a silver shirt, with a slight turquoise shade to it, white pants, and brown shoes. He is usually seen carrying a cup of tea when not on a mission. Personality He is a very calm and kind person, offering to help anyone in need. He refers to the S class mages in the guild as children, a fact which largely annoys them. He respects anyone around him, and is constantly seen talking in a polite manner. He is fond of drinking tea, and will often, if not always have a cup of tea when not on a mission. He is also a cat lover, and often goes to Jin Karyu to see how his students grow. In battle, he wishes to end conflict as soon as it starts, and will quickly finish off an enemy, unless they are challenging enough. He can also be quite provocative, as he easily provoke an enemy or enemies by saying a few words, (although this is almost always accidental, and he does realise this) Magic and Abilities As someone who can take on SS class missions, he is exceptionally powerful, and can compete with the some of the lower level wizard saints. He can also use a wide variety of abilities, which he uses so that nobody realises what his true magic is. Cosmos: This is his true magic. It allows him to control the different aspects of space. With this he can also tell fortunes, a task he commonly does. He commonly uses powers of gravity to bend the elements of earth to his will, but he also uses meteors, and black holes if needed. He also has enough control over this magic to create a nuclear fusion, only affecting 100 metres, showing his level of control. *'Cosmos: Whirlpool': In this technique, he controls gravity to such an extent, that nearby water, becomes a huge whirlpool, which they then get dragged into, and pounded by surges of water. *'Cosmos: Earth Splitter': In this technique, he uses gravity to split the ground into large pieces, which he then levitates and either traps the opponent, or smashes them. *'Cosmos: Black Hole': In this technique he calls a black hole, which directs everything towards it. *'Cosmos: Fusion': This technique is commonly used after Cosmos:Black Hole, once something is dragged extremely near to the black hole, he activates this technique, which causes a devastating explosion, which gets draggedn into the black hole, and leaving the opponent severely injured. *'Cosmos:Starfall': This technique summons many large meteors, which are enveloped in flames, to smash down on the ground, creating many explosions at once, and leaving the opponent no chance to escape. Heavenly Body Magic: He seems to be a user of heavenly body magic, although he hasn't been seen using all the spells, it is highly likely that he can easily use them. Illusion magic: He seems to also be a powerful user of illusion magic, as he has been seen creating powerful illusions that can fright off even the most powerful of beasts. *'Fear's Consumption': This is a high-leveled illusion magic which creates a highly powerful and intimidating demon which can freeze and scare even the most powerful and intimidating of monsters, it seems that nobody is able to view the technique, unless they have some sort of magicl ability or equipment that let's them see it, and the user can force it on the designated target. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Sankishin Family Category:Three Knights Guild